User talk:MainLineEngines
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Thomas Made up Characters and Episodes Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse defective Scruff 07/12/2011 I don't know where to start a search for my question, so I'll start by asking you for help. I bought a Scruff yesterday who'd name plate was up side down and backwards! Do you think there is any special value to it? If you don't know the answer, could you point me in the direction of the right person to ask? Thank you, Rachel defective Scruff my email addy raeleann@yahoo.com Rachel Terms Hey friend, my terms are being alowed to writs fan fics about the engines falling in love. Which will be kept on my user page. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 22:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, i have the origanal typed works for a few love fanfics i made beofre i had to take them down from TTTE Wikia. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 02:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) problem I get what your saying but a problem is that i wont be able to have them as epishowdes, cause i have to go through and improve on 36 storys i have writen witch will take a while, there mainly just fan fics. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 05:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) question Can i use one of your created female characters in some of my stories? please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 02:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Gime me info on all your created female characters. then form the info i will decide. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 04:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Can i use all three each in one of my storys? please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 05:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Can i add some quotes to some pages? please. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 02:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Here is an Ex of what i mean: Emily: Get out of my birth Gordon. Gordon: Your birth!, this is my birth. MaysPeep! Peep! 03:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey man can i do Bios and that for the Mystic River Traction Compony Railway and put it on my user page? Please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 02:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you do some history on Uranus. that is a real planet.MaysPeep! Peep! 04:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Can i upload some prototype images of my created engines?MaysPeep! Peep! 01:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Admenship I will take you up on your offer for adminship, and i will get on the Mars problem. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 00:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Done Hey my good friend, the first out of 36 storys is done, read and tell me what you think. also i will have soon all my created characters up on this wikia to my user page soon. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 13:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the warning, but next month i will be busy trying to find pressents for the family. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 23:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if i can do a few fanfics about the mystic river traction compony engines/ please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 20:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) What do you bthink on the fanfic i made about the MRTCR engines. please read it and tell me what you think. also should i make more fanfics featureing them? please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 17:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Is this a new fanon wiki? Can I put my stuff here? Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 23:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh and by anychance are you going to be making these in wooden, ertl, tomy, model train episodes? They seem very official Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 01:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Two questions? #Can this wikia and the "Thomas + Ponies" be sister wikias? #Can I have sysop (admin) rights? Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 02:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey HenryDashPaxton3000, i have found an image for Nix. i am going to upload it. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 04:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Girlfriend i was wondering if you had a girlfriend, and if so see if you cant get her to join on the wikia. please reply asap. BANZAI!MaysPeep! Peep! 00:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Compleatle sorry man, i will never mention it again i promise, once again i am so sorry. I realy do mean the words i am saying to you. it is just that i have not been getting much sleep for the last few days. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 03:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Advertize Hey have you ever thought of advertizeing to get more users, like some wikias have and ad on eather the side or bottom of a page. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 03:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Dark Dude your latest epishode is a bit dark for me, Fist of why was Mavis and Salty there at Lava's end. Arnt they friendly to the Steamies. Just wondering what they did to end up there? i am not trying to judge you and i think the story is interesting. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 15:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Aint trying to insult you or your series, i was just wondering. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 06:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) DvDs? Are we allowed to make dvd pages? Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 14:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Tracker's Trains Do you like my series? I am remaking some scenes in wooden form and will post them soon. Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 19:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thomas Sir Handel Can I please make up a series, seasons and some episodes, i am new. Thomas Sir Handel December 26, 2011 Are you ever going to respond to my message Thomas Sir Handel December 26, 2011 Admin Can you please make me a Admin, I promise I will be responsible. Thomas Sir Handel December 27, 2011 Picture Rules? On paint, can you cut out a object in a picture and put that object on the other picture? Thomas Sir Handel December 27, 2011 Cross overs Are you allowed to make cross overs like have Thomas meet Barney the stupid Dinosaur? Thomas Sir Handel December 27, 2011 Comments Could I switch the page talk pages over to comments? Scootaloo Fluttershy 15:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Freind. What is with removing the quotes. Not mad, just wondering. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 02:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC)